VFK Valentine's Day Symbols Quest 2012
Description Since ancient times, the month of February has been known as the month of love and romance! Valentine's Day celebrations turn people's hearts toward love, and over the centuries many symbols have become associated with Valentine's Day. To celebrate Valentine's Day, people give presents signifying their feelings such as candy, flowers and cards, known as Valentines. On our quest today, we'll take a look at the history of those symbols that express love and romance for Valentine's Day, and say some phrases found on those favorite Valentine's Day candies, candy hearts! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Valentine's Day Angel Bear! Prizes Questions 1. The heart is known as the most distinct symbol of Valentine's Day. The classic heart shape has ancient origins, however, its roots are somewhat difficult to trace. The heart shape, only somewhat similar to a real heart shape, has been stylized, but even the stylized heart shape is ancient. How old is the first known occurrence of the iconic heart shape? * 1,500 years ago on a vase * 11,000 years ago in a cave painting * 4,200 years ago on an ancient necklace * 2,700 years ago on an ancient coin 2. The icon of a heart signifies the root of people's emotions. People experience feelings such as pangs in the heart when unhappy or skips of the heart when excited. Giving the gift of a heart symbolizes giving unselfishly to someone you love. Go to the Castle Entrance in Medieval Age and say: "TRUE LOVE" 3. Ribbons and lace are also icons of Valentine's Day. In Medieval times, gallant knights would ride into a tournament or off to battle wearing an item such as a scarf or handkerchief given to him by a lady. These frilly items have long been associated with love and romance. What was a scarf or handkerchief bestowed on a knight by a lady called? * A napkin * A banner * A favor * A crest 4. Lacy handkerchiefs were common accessories for ladies in bygone days and could be useful in social situations. If a lady dropped her handkerchief, proper etiquette required that a man standing close by return the handkerchief to the lady. A strategically dropped lace handkerchief could be used by a lady to become acquainted with a particular man and encourage his romantic attention. Lace is still associated with romance, and paper lace is often used to decorate Valentine's Day Cards and gifts. Go to the Observation Deck in Space and say: "YOU RULE" 5. The most popular flower gift for Valentine's Day is roses. Over time, the various colors of these beautiful flowers have become associated with different meanings. As a result, care needs to be taken when presenting roses to someone. For example: if you give a red rose, it means love, yellow means friendship, white means innocence, pink means joy and black means farewell. What does one dozen red roses mean? * I love you * Friends for now * I never want to see you again * Please go to the dance with me 6. Giving a single red rose in full bloom, also means "I Love You." Since ancient times, roses have inspired writers and poets to compose love poems and romantic literature. One story from mythology tells of a beautiful maiden called Rodanthe who was turned into a rose, and her ardent suitors turned into thorns by the goddess Diana. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age and say: "BE GOOD" 7. Birds, especially lovebirds and doves, have also become symbols of Valentine's Day. For centuries, birds were believed to chose their mate for the year on February 14th. Doves are shy and gentle by nature, and make distinctive "cooing" sounds. however the main reason they are associated with enduring love is because of the "ring" of fidelity on their neck. What values do doves and pigeons symbolize? * Love * Loyalty * Fidelity * All of the above 8. The small birds with colorful feathers called Lovebirds are known to cuddle up to their mate. Their behavior shows extreme devotion to their mate. They live paired together, keep to themselves and they can't survive without each other. Go to the Sydney Opera House Front in Australia and say: "WHAT EVER" 9. One of the most distinctive symbols of Valentine's Day is the mischievous boy angel called Cupid. The image of Cupid is usually a chubby boy with wings who carries a bow and a quiver of arrows. The love and attraction that people in love feel for each another is traditionally attributed to this mythological god, Cupid. What method does Cupid use to help people fall in love? * He uses a love potion * He shoots them with an invisible arrow * He hypnotizes them * He whispers the name of the person they should love 10. The legend of Cupid originates in Roman mythology where Cupid was said to be the son of Venus, the Goddess of Love. Anyone shot by Cupid's arrow does not die but falls in love. According to the legend, Venus would send her son on errands of the heart. Go to the Front of the Zoo in Australia and say: "SWEET TALK!" Answers 1. 2,700 years ago on an ancient coin 2. Go to the Castle Entrance in Medieval Age and say: "TRUE LOVE" 3. A favor 4. Go to the Observation Deck in Space and say: "YOU RULE" 5. I love you 6. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age and say: "BE GOOD" 7. All of the above 8. Go to the Sydney Opera House Front in Australia and say: "WHAT EVER" 9. He shoots them with an invisible arrow 10. Go to the Zoo Entrance in Australia and say: "SWEET TALK!" Category:Quests